This application relates to a cloth blocking apparatus for the blocking of various forms of needlework.
Various forms of needlework are done by individuals. The needlework may use different thread-like elements which will be readily recognized by those involved in needlecraft, and generally include needlepoint, crewel, embroidery, knitting and crochet. Most types of needlework involve the application of a cloth thread in various stitches within the warp of a woven support or base fabric. After stitching in the design, the base fabric is stretched in a planar manner to straighten and smooth out the fabric and the stitched design to thereby present and locate the design in the desired symmetrical manner. Such blocking of needlework is often professionally done because of the skill required and tedious task created. Further, although home blocking frames are available, they generally are difficult to employ. For example, a wooden frame may be provided which has adjustable connections to permit varying the perimeter or diameters. Tie elements are provided for interconnection of the edges of the supporting fabric. Another blocking frame unit available is a peg-board type structure. The stitched article is often wetted and pressed for optimum final setting of the fabric. Generally, the available devices are not adapted to such final finishing.
Although various blocking devices have been suggested, there is a distinct need for a readily used universal blocking apparatus for the various types of needlework and which will permit complete professional processing the needlework.
The present invention is particularly directed to a versatile needlework blocking apparatus adapted to the blocking and/or pressing of all the various types and forms of needlework to produce a professional finished result in a simple and reliable procedure without the necessity of any undue technical ability.